


Betsy jones

by Sterek_09



Series: For the love of Betty ! [3]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Other, Teen Pregnancy, good dad fp, life - Freeform, sket ulrich, sober fp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: It's  one am when someone knocks on FP'S door giving the shock of a life time. Will he get the girl of his dreams or not ?





	Betsy jones

Betsy jones 

It's one am when FP is woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He stumbles down the hall way to the front door falling over his work boots that he left there just 5 hours before. He opens the door and standing there is a little girl she looks about 6 she's got dark blonde hair and blue eyes. " hello are you mr.jone?" She asked it was the cutest thing FP had heard in years. " yes sweetheart that's me is there a reason your at my door at one am ?" He says as he leans against the door frame. 

The next thing he knows she pushes past him and sit on his sofa. " can I help you kid ? Can I ring your mum or dad ?" He questions as he closes the door behind him. " nope " she says popping the p.   
" so what do you what kid ?" He says as he sits in his armchair.   
" well you can call my mommy if you really want to." Her leg bouncing up and down reminding him of a girl he once knew, he shakes his head not wanting to think about her he knows if he does he will be depressed and start drinking again and he doesn't want that especially when he's only just got his life sorted.

" okay who's your mother sweat heart?"   
" Betty jones "   
" betty jones ?"   
"Yep Betty jones it use to be cooper "  
FP hands start to sweat.  
" who's your dad ?"   
The little girl looks around the room then look him dead in the eyes " you ? you're my dad."


End file.
